


Hot Weather

by EmmelineReed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Hot Weather, I Don't Even Know, Marvel - Freeform, Pool Party, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmelineReed/pseuds/EmmelineReed
Summary: It's hot and Tony decided that he wants to throw a pool party-





	Hot Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I had no sleep and it’s pretty hot (well duh, it’s august) so I thought I’d write something summer related with the avengers, well, something with Bucky and Y/N. Another reason is that I want to forget about endgame and indulge myself with the troop of the team living in the same tower and tony throwing parties left and right, as things should be- cries
> 
> Warning: a bit of swearing but eh

“There will be a pool party, actually” 

Tony’s cheery voice announced his plans in the common room, where the team spent most of their time, enjoying themselves and their time off as superheroes. Today was a particularly hot day, and all of the teammates complained about it, so Tony came up with this idea since he was rather fond of his parties –even though he’s throwing one every other week for whatever reason- and the pool part makes total sense when you think about the hot weather. 

So, here you were, sunbathing and drinking an iced latte by the pool, whilst wearing your cutest swimwear you could find in your closet. You had your legs dipped into the cooling water, and drank from your latte, trying to forget about the melting sensation you felt because of this ridiculously hot weather. Right next to you sat Natasha, wearing a black shimmery two-piece swimsuit, that was paired with an expensive-looking glasses. She was enjoying herself and took her time to examine the crowd that was roaming around the poolside –which by the way, was packed with people, just like any other Tony Stark style parties –

“When people hear that Tony throws a party, they come here like addicts looking for their fix,” Nat stated, sighing as if she was disappointed with the result of the people coming in, or rather, she was bored with it all. “I had my fair share of Tony’s parties. The one that made me decide it was all bullshit was the one where he almost drunkenly blew up his penthouse.” She recalled with a smug smile on her face; clearly, she wasn’t disappointed in the outcome of that particular party.  
“Well, I would rather prefer a day out on the roof by the pool with the team only. It’s rather packed up in here.” You said as politely as possible, as you sipped from your cold brew. 

Natasha only laughed and shook her head, her red curls only following her actions. Just as you were about to ask her why she laughed, you heard someone yell “cannonball!”, so naturally, you turned your head towards the source of the sound but as soon as you did that, someone jumped on the pool, in a curled up position, ultimately, splashing you and Nat. You both yelped and jumped on your feet, more so, you tried your best to save your drink from its demise, whilst recognizing that charming laughter. 

“BUCKY!” you screamed, frustrated. You couldn’t believe that this idiot was acting like five years old at an adult pool party. “Why did you do that!?” you screamed even more at him, sending daggers through your eyes.  
“Oh c’mon, sweetheart! It's a nice splash, I think I deserve a 10!” Bucky joked and ran his fingers through his now wet hair to get it away from his chiseled face. You despised how effortlessly nice he looked and you hated that you forgave him, just like that, because of his damned smile.  
“No, it was a negative then!” you shrugged and resumed your seat, pouting with your arms crossed. Natasha giggled even more, and that made you look up at her in confusion. “What?” you asked her.  
“Nothing, just don’t bicker so much with your boyfriend, Y/N.”  
“Oh my god, Nat, he’s not-“  
“Now that hurts, darling.” 

You heard Bucky interrupt you so you turned to him, frowning. He only smiled and used the side of the pool to get out of the water. You had to be honest, that was the most intense five seconds of your life; Bucky had his hair slicked back, his eyes bluer because of the water’s reflexion and his body… tanned skin that had droplets of water running down on him every once in a while; He managed to get out and chose to sit beside you, still smiling like a dork, actually eying you up and down like you were some kind of goddess, and maybe you were, especially if Bucky looked at you that way. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” you finally asked, forcing yourself out of the daydreaming, so you wouldn’t be the one staring like a creep at a hot guy. You had to keep an appearance.  
“Because you’re drooling for me, darling.” He finally said, with a cocky smile and slowly bumped his shoulder into yours. You stared at him with wide eyes, and probably you were blushing so hard right now just because he had the nerves to imply something like that.  
“The only thing I’m drooling for is my ice latte. Shit’s good. “ You rolled your eyes, trying to redeem yourself by sipping from a straw the cold brew, looking anywhere but at him. You heard him chuckle and the next thing you know, he’s stealing your glass, along with the straw, and begun sipping from it, whilst staring at you with his intense blue eyes that made your knees go weak.  
“Mhm… Let me tell ya, Y/N, this isn’t as delicious as I am, so you’re promoting the wrong thing.” He finally spoke and continued to smile, but in a seductive kinda way.  
“So what should I promote then?” Your voice was shy at this point, and you tried to keep your cool, but goddamn it, he was hotter than the actual weather of that day.  
“Me, I’m the sweetest here and you should try me.” He winked and before you could open your mouth, he cupped your cheek and pulled you in a deep kiss. Your eyes were widened but after a second, your body relaxed, you closed your eyes and eased into the heaven-sent a kiss. 

You lost every control you had so you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, practically hugging him so he wouldn’t go away because now he was yours and nothing could break the spell, well, of course, the whistles of Sam and the boo’s of Tony were kinds of a cockblock- 

“Get a room, y’all!” Tony exclaimed through a megaphone, the thing that made everyone look at the two of you, ultimately making your kiss the main attraction of the evening.  
“Fuck you, Tony!” you screamed at him and flipped him off, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation, but Bucky was having the best time of his life, laughing and clapping like the dork he is.  
“Come on baby, you know he ain’t gettin’ anything because of his act,” Bucky said, trying to calm you down whilst wrapping his hand around your shoulder, ultimately, making you giggle and cuddling into his arm.  
“This is a nice party. “ You finally added as you closed your eyes, easing into the warm feeling of his body.


End file.
